GX FOREVER
by Mazera Deville
Summary: Now team GX A Venusaur named matt and his partner blaziken go through an adventure just Read it and Review it so I can send the flac to my cuz.Okay first I got to give props to my big cousin B108 on DA for letting me upload this I mean this is on he wrote wayback. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

As a Venusaur wakes up to hear his mailbox being filled by peliper and says "Good morning Mr. Peliper" So any thing good for Team GX's millionth assignment?" asked Matt. "I dont know. I just deliver 'em. "OKay...sheesh no need to get snippy" Matt said as Peliper was flying away. Well thats away to start a morning I wonder what Chicki is up to. Well breakfast ain't gone find itself" Matt said. "Come on honey time to wake up" said Smeargle. "Please dad just three more minutes." said Blaziken. "No you're a big girl now Chicki." said Smeargle. "Daddy!" Blaziken said angrily. "Well know matter how old you get you'll always be my little Chicki." Smeargle said calming his daughter." "Aww daddy" said Blazekin cheerfully. "So what are you in the mood for sweetie?" I don't know ..." Blazekin said "Well what ever you decide I got pecha berry juice to go with it." Matt said cutting blazekin off. "Matt what are you doing here?" asked Blaziken. "Trying to get some breakfast." Matt said Not what I mean ... I mean what are you doing here?" asked Blaziken "Trying to get some breakfast oh and to get you for our Millionth assignment." matt said. Oh which reminds me Miss Miltank made these glasses for us to drink the juice before you get snippy" Matt said coyly. "So um Matthew did..." Smeargle said Please sir call me Matt. I mean there is no need to be serious." "So Matt What is the millionth assignment?" Asked Smeargle "Well sir it's star ranked and I think you should read the rest yourself." Matt said giving the envelope to Smeargle. "Come on Chicki" Matt said grabbing Blazekin. So that his plan what a clever boy that Matt. "Hi Matt and Miss Blazekin." two small voices cried out. "Ugh you guys don't call me Miss it makes me feel old" Blazsekin said. Aww come on Chicki They only call You miss cause they love you. Which reminds me Plume Ivy close your eyes for a minute I want to give you something." Matt said reaching into the tool box. "What is it Matt?" asked little bulbasaur "Yeah what is it?" asked the little torchic. "Uhp keep 'em closed you two." Matt said Playfully. "Okay you guys can open'em now." Matt said assuringly. Wow Matt X-ray specs hey whats this?" Ivy asked. "Uh give it here. Wow Matt you're giving us an assignment?" Plume Asked gleefully. "Yeah" Matt said "Hi Matt! Oh hi Blazekin."said a Bayleaf running torwards Matt "Whats up Bayleaf?" Matt Asked. "Yeah whats up?" Blazekin said an annoyed tone "What's it to you?" Bayleaf asked in an equally annoyed tone. "Well maybe its nothing or maybe its I can't stand you." Blazekin said glaring at Bayleaf. "Well the feelings mutual." Bayleaf said glaring at Blazekin. "Oh no here they go agian." Matt said walking off with Ivy and Plume. Say Matt are all girls that crazy?" the young Torchic asked. "What!?" said the young Bulbasaur. readying a blast seed. "Nah those two just get that way when they're around each other. Oh and thanks for the blast seed Ivy." Taking the blast seed from The young Bulbasaur girl Then eating it. Boom "Ah Matt whats your damage." said Blazekin and Bayleaf simultaniously. "Hay guys look guys a lovers Spat coming from the other direction "Ha ha ha ha" several voices laughing. "Team Glutton!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Team Glutton!" Everyone in unison

"So What you want!?" The fuming Blaziken asked

"Well Now what kinda greetin' is that cher?" Cockily asked Lickitung

"Alright so what are you guys doing here?" Plume asked

"Non of yo' business boy." The Lickitung barked

"Oh okay" the little pokemon recoiled

"Hey you can't talk to him like that." Ivy barked defending her friend.

"Ooh it look like this little Filly got some fire." Snorlax laughed

"So what?" Ivy questioned

"Easy cher He just saying you got spunk." Lickitung said trying to easy the angry bulbasaur girl

"So what?" Ivy questioned this time angrier than before.

"Ivy please lets just go you don't have to.." Plume Looking down

"No it's okay these guys are a couple of bullies Plume." Ivy barked

Plume's eyes beginning to tear up

"Oh I'm so sorry Plume." Ivy said also welling up holding her friend

"Man what a bunch of crybabies A Swalot." Lickitung Cackled

Crunch crunch crunch crunch.

"Aw man I'm out of seeds. These were suppose to last me for another minute." Getting down on himself

"Swalot!" Lickitung and Snorlax barked.

"What?!" Answered the purple pokemon

"He said what a bunch crybabies." pointing at Ivy and Plume.

"Man I got seeds to get." Swalot said holding his stomach

"Alright go get yo' seeds we don't need you to take them." Lickitung cracking his knuckles.

"Taste my coldfire punches" lickitung shouted cocking his fists back

The two young pokemon ducking trying to shield each other

Before The blow was struck two vines came from the young pokemon behind and protecting them.

"Wow Lickitung you'd Really Attack a child how pathetic."

"Matt Are you okay?" Blazekin and Bayleaf asked

"Yeah but he's not gonna be." A now fuming Matt

"Oooh I'm so scared." Lickitung sarcastically speaking

"You should be gett'em Matt." The little Torchic said In pride of his friend's strength

"You like the messing with kids. Take this!" Matt Unleashing A furious vine whip.

"Ha what made you think that would work" Snorlax Taunted.

"Okay try this on For size" Matt Unleashing a powerful razorvine.

"Woo gotta love them revive seeds." Lickitung picking himself up off the ground "As much as I would love to pound that ugly mug of yours into the dirt. I just remembered, we got supplies to get for our assignment. Come on Snorlax lets leave the baby squad." Lickitung Storming off

"Say you two okay?" Matt asked

"Wow Matt You're really strong." Plume looking up drying his eyes still shaking.

"Man what jerk." Ivy looking up drying her eyes.

"Don't worry you two I don't think they will messing with you anymore." "So you two think you ready for your first Assignment?" Matt Asked

"Well not quite yet Matt." Plume said

"Why not?" Matt asked with concern

"Well you see we are waiting for our friend Quin." Plume Answered

"Oh here's Quin now Hi Quin." Ivy Gleefully said

"Oh hi everyone." The sandshrew said "So who are they?" Quin asked

"Oh I'm Blaziken This is my partner and bestfriend Matt." Cheerfully spoken by Blaziken

"And this is Bayleaf" Blaziken looking down in annoyance.

"Okay so now that we have been introduced so what are you kids gonna name your team?" Bayleaf asked

"Team Spaghetti!" Quin said

"Nah" the three young pokemon in unison

"Team Love" Plume said

"Eww thats kinda mushy ain't it" Quin said

"Good point" Plume conciding with Quin

"Aww I kinda liked it" Ivy said in disappointment

"Okay How about Team Joy" Ivy suggested

"Almost" The two boy Concided Again

"What about Team Indestructible." Quin suggested

"Almost" Plume and Ivy in compliance with each other.

"Okay how about Team Mercy" Plume suggest eagerly

"Yeah I think it sounds nice." Ivy swooned

"Yeah I got to admit its sounds pretty cool." Quin said rubbing the back of his head

"Well now that you've solved that you guys ready for your first assignment?" Matt asked

"Say Um Matt.." the little Torchic spoke in a quiet voice

"What is it?" Matt asked

"Nevermind. I'll ask when we all get back " Plume said cheering himself up

"Alright guys lets make our first assignment a fun one." Quin trying to lift his friends spirits.

"Yeah!" They all chanted dashing off.

"Wow Matt you were great back there.I mean you made their day today." Blaziken swooned

"Aww it was nothing Chicki Come on Lets go ahead and get to Oddity Cave." Matt said trying to change the subject.

"Okay."Blaziken said Pecking Matt on his cheek.

...Mean While...

"Okay you guys Matt has given Everyone there instructions so come on lets get this place looking good." Medicham said clapping her hands

"Jeez just cause you like the guy dosen't mean you can bark orders at us." Ekans hissed

"What are you talking about I'm not barking orders and I don't like Matt. " She said defensively

"Oh yes you do." Ekan hissed

"No I don't" She growled

"Yes you do" He

"No I don't"

"Yes you do" Ekan said breaking out into laughter

"No I don't" A now furious and flustered Medicham

"Enough!" Alakazam using hypnosis on both of them

"Now Lets do this for real." Alakazam said.

"Umm Where is Matt?" Plusle and Minun asked in unison with each other.

"Oh he is keeping Blaziken away so she want findout until the party starts. So lets get thhis place in shape!" Alakazam said

"So what is this star ranked assignment that sends us out here?" Blaziken asked

"Well someone has been out here and thier wife is worried" Matt responded

"Oh who?" She questioned

"Um Slowking." he answered

"Okay lets go." she said

"Say Matt what are your feelings about Bayleaf?" Blaziken asked

"Chicki Chicki Chicki, she's not you so don't worry oh and to answer your question she is okay in small doses." Matt said calming his companion

"You you really mean that?" she asked looking at her friend starting well up.

"Of course you're special to me Chicki." Answerring her with out hesitation

"Wow Matt I never knew I was special to you" Blaziken gleefully said blushing

"Chicki look out" Matt said throwing her out of way of three on coming thunderbolts

"Matt!" She screamed in concern for his safety.

"I'm alright I'm a grass type remember." Trying to keep his partner calm.

"Ahh!" Matt receiving a tingle from paralysis

"Here Matt take this!" Throwing a healseed to him. Then unleashing a fire blast to the Thre Electabuzzes.

"Help I can't hold out much longer!" The sound they heard off in the distance.

"Thanks Chicki come on lets go save Slowking and go home." Matt said acting tired

"Well Well Well you got a lot nerve coming into Ampharos territory" a female Ampharos said

"Well we didn't have much of a choice because we are rescue team GX and we come to rescue Slowking so just let him go." Blaziken said

"Sorry but my answer is no child" She hissed

"Why is that?" Matt asked.

"Because wants this particular Slowking and what wants he gets."

" ?" Both Matt and Blaziken Questioned in utter confusion.

"Yes so if you want Slowking you will have to get threw me." The Ampharos shouted unleashing a huge zap cannon.

Blaziken and Matt dodged it and it destroyed many trees.

"Okay lets get her." Blaziken said jumping onto Matt's Back

"I couldn't aggree more." Matt said Bouncing his friend into the air.

Matt dodging zap cannon after zap cannon

"Man I can't keep doing this." Matt said trying to catch his breath

"You shall not stop ." She said unleashing a monstrous swift.

"You know what you talk to much about this character." Blaziken shouted coming down like a meteor blaze kicked and Matt unleashing razorleaf. easily over power the lone pokemon

" I failed you." she said before falling to the ground.

"Matt come on." Blaziken said

"Yeah alright I'm coming. Here you're going to need this leaving a sitrus berry, some geo pebbles, and some revive seeds. cause I don't know who Mr. Sunshine is but based on how you were fighting I going to keep an eye out."

"Matt!" Blaziken huffed started to get angry with her partner.

"Okay lets go" Matt said. Holding up his badge

Wow those to are certainly a pair thought Slowking

Meeting back in the town center

"Thank you thank you thank you Team GX for bringing my husband home." The Slowking's wife said.

"You're welcome but I got one question." Matt said looking puzzled

"What is it?" she asked out of curiosity

"How are you female Slowking?" He bluntly asked?

"Well boy you see some slowpoke are born female and I just happen to be holding a king's rock so there you go." she answered

"Okay okay but wouldn't that make you a slowqueen though?" Matt asked

"I guess so." She answered

"Well any way here is your reward." She said grabbing the two pokemon kissing them and giving them a king's rock.

"Wow thanks" blaziken said

"Yo Matt how did your assignment go?" Quin asked from behind him

"Great but where are Ivy and Plume?" Matt asked the young pokemon

"They are already at the surprise party for Blaziken."Quin said

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaziken asked

Causing the two pokemon jumped

"Oh nothing just guy stuff." the Matt and Quin said

"You guys seem jumpy." she said

"Really well you did surprise us" Quin trying to cover his and Matt's tracks


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Quin so who is the girl you into then?" Blaziken asked.

"What?" Quin asked

"Well you did say you guys were talking about guy stuff." She said playfully

"Wait cause were talking about guy stuff you automatically assume were talking about girls?" Quin asked an annoyed tone.

"Well what are you talking about then?" Blaziken asked playing coy

"Chicki he was asking me if I could help him and Plume become stronger." Matt said trying to be the peacemaker.

"Really why didn't you just say that?" Blaziken asked concerned for the younger pokemon

"Because we didn't want to make it seem like we were weaklings." The little Sandshrew said getting down on himself

"Oh Quin you guys aren't weaklings." Blaziken said trying to console Quin

"Yes we are. I mean we can't do non of the stuff that you and Matt can." Quin starting to cry.

"Like what?" She asked

"Well you know how Matt does that Nightmare Overgrowth thing and Razorvine." Quin said sniffling.

"Okay okay what do you say if we train you guys. You know help you guys find your own signature moves." Blaziken trying to cheer Quin up.

"Really?" Quin asked cakming down.

"Well yeah you guys are our friends." Blaziken said assuringly

"Wow thanks guys. Can you guys come with me for a minute there's something I want to show you." Quin said cheering up and grabbing the Matt and Blaziken.

"What up Quin?" Blaziken asked

"You'll see!" Quin said as Eager as could be.

"Shhh shhh shhh they're coming they're coming." Hypno whispered.

"Say did you guys here that?" Blaziken asked.

"Here what?" Matt asked.

"It sounds like someone was whispering." Blaziken getting worried.

"Nah Chicki I think you might be hearing things." Matt said

"True I didn't here anything either." Quin said Pulling the two towards .

"Okay you guys were here!" Quin about to burst with excitement.

"So now what?" Blaziken asked

"Now this." Matt said

"Surprise" Everyone yelled

"Whats all this" The estatic girl asked

"Well your Matt told us you guys were going on your Millionth assignment and wanted to do something special for you. So we decided to throw this shindig for you and your boyfriend." Medicham said

Zangoose snickered

"What did you say?" Blaziken asked in suspicion.

"I said it's time to get this party off. Medicham covering her tracks."

As the party was going on Everyone was having a good time

"Say Matt can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaziken asked her dear friend.

"Sure whats up Chicki?" Matt asked his dear friend.

"Actually I need you to come with me some where." She said pulling her friend away from the party.

"Okay where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see just close your eyes." She answered.

"Were here Matt." Blaziken said.

"Wow the moon up here is so beautiful." Matt swooned

"Yeah I remember when we were younger and you said how much you liked the moon." Blaziken swooned in reminiscence

"Say Chicki you know we had a few firsts up here." Matt said getting comfortable

"Really what?" Blaziken asked

"Our first party, our first combo move and our first kiss."

"But Matt we never.." Chicki was saying before Matt kissed her.

"Look Chicki I don't know what I was thinking it's just you're really.." was all Matt could get out before Chicki kissed him back.

"Well those two finally kissed." Hypno letting out a joyful sigh.

"Wow you two seem really happy." Ivy said looking at Matt and Blaziken.

"Well Kiddo when you're with someone special to you of course you're happy." Matt said gazing into Blaziken eyes.

"Eww Matt any mushier and I probably would have thrown up" Quin said making gagging noises

"Quin you're such jerk sometimes." Ivy said slapping him with a vine whip.

"Aww whats your damage!" Quin said starting to get angry.

"You being a jerk." Ivy starting to fume.

"Oh like you're little miss perfect. The same girl who disturbed a 4 full nests of beedrill." Quin now fuming as well.

"Okay thats enough you two. You're suppose to be friends." Chicki said

"You're right come here Ivy I'm sorry I was outline and got a little hotheaded." Quin hugging his friend

"No Quin I should have never slapped you in the first place" She said starting to cry

"Ivy please don't cry cause if you start crying then I'll start crying and we will both be crying at a party" Quin said trying to console his friend.

"Thank you Quin." Ivy saiddring her eyes and kissing her friend on his cheek.

"Yuck Ivy slobber." He said trying to rub off the kiss.

"Hehe you know Quin all you're doing is rubbing it in." Matt said making the two girls laugh.

"Thanks alot Matt now you feel like telling me." The little boy said in a panic.

"Oh by the way training starts in the morning for you guys." Matt still giggling about Quin reaction.

"Really you're going to help us pull off uber cool moves like you guys?" Quin asked his older friend

"No" Matt said

"Aww" Quin Groaned

"But we will help you discover your own cool moves." Matt cheering his friend up

"Really you're not just messing with me again are you?" Quin asked in excitement

"No training in the morning." Matt said

"Woo hoo I can't wait to be pulling off those cool moves like you guys." Quin said started to dance from Excitement.

"Say Blaziken can I Crash at your place to night cause their are some things we need to discuss." Matt said

"Well yeah of course Matt my dad trusts you." Chicki said Assuring her boyfriend.

"Oooh" Ivy swooned

"Well see you in the Morning Matt" Quin yawned."


	4. Chapter 4

After the party back at Smeargle's house

"So Matt what's up?" Blaziken asked her boyfriend

"Remember that Ampharos woman what she said has just been bothering me." He answered

Oh work she thought."So what she said that's got you shook up?" Blaziken asked

"That whole thing about ."

"Matt if you hurt my daughter as her father I will kill you!" Smeargle barging into Blaziken's room

"Ugh Daddy!" she huffed.

"You know I love you and Matt knows I'm just messing with him." Smeargle chuckled

"Where were we?" Blaziken asked

"Me being worrried about Mr. Sunshine." He answered

"Now Matt you shouldn't dwell on that that Ampharos was insane." Trying to ease his mind.

"Yeah but the crazies tend know something we don't." Matt still worried

Then she kissed him and told him. "Whoever is we will face him together."

"Goodnight bay." Matt said kissing his girlfriend and falling asleep on side of her.

"Goodnight Matt." She said kissing him and falling asleep.

The Nextmorning

"I can't believe Matt's gonna train us?" Plume said happily

"Now we will be able to stand up to those bullies known as team Glutton." Ivy said jumping into the air

"Really cher you think you can stop us." voice came from behind Team Mercy.

"Team Glutton!" Ivy and Plume's heart sunk but Quin was ready to fight.

"Hahahahaha get aload of this Sandshrew He look like he want's a scrap." Snorlax laughed

"No Quin don't" Plume trying to hold him back.

"Please I'm not afraid of them." Quin said breaking free of the hold Plume had him in and then used Rollout.

But Lickitung stop him with his tounge

"Quin!" Ivy and Plume shouted cause they were worried seeing their friend caught by Lickitung's tounge.

Then Quin used poison sting on Lickitung's tounge.

"AHHH You little!" Lickitung getting angry and constricting Quin

"AAAHHH!" Quin screamed feeling Lickitung's tounge squeeze him tighter

"Quin!" Ivy and Plume shouted running past Snorlax and Swalot trying to help their friend.

After making it past the other members of team Glutton Ivy used razorleaf, Plume used ember, and Quin used another poisonsting to free him from Lickitung.

Then Matt and Blaziken saw the young pokemon fighting Lickitung.

"Matt we have to help them." She Started to sprint torwards the kids but Matt stop her with his vines.

"No Chicki they gotta do this on their own." Matt trying get through to her.

"But what if Glutton decides to..." Blaziken was saying before Matt cut her off

"If they try to pull one of thier tricks then we get involved okay." Calming her down.

"Fine." She answered still annoyed.

"Here Quin." Plume throwing him an oran berry.

"Thanks" Quin said trying to get his air back from being constricted. While Ivy was Battling Lickitung

"Hahahahaha Having trouble with bunch o'kids how embarrasing." Snorlax Laughed.

"Shut up help me." Lickitung Demanded from his partner. While Swalot just sat thier eating his seeds.

"Okay okay sheesh." Snorlax said Then he dove at the three kids

"Look out you guys" Plume seeing Snorlax dive.

Ivy Jumped left and Plume jumped to right but they didn't see Quin.

"No Quin!"Ivy began to cry not seeing herfriend.

"Aww did I squish your boyfriend?" Snorlax taunted.

"No here I am!" Quin coming from underground and uppercutting Snorlax.

"Ahh! NOW I'M MAD!" Snorlax said in frustration Throwing Plume into a wall.

"Ahh!" the little Torchic boy screamed holding the back of his head

"Matt we have to help." Blaziken trying to go help the kids

"No Remember Team Meanies." Matt Stopping her again by bringing up thier old Bullies.

Then Ivy was caught By Lickitung's Tounge.

"I think it time someone put you down cher." Lickitung had his fists cocked getting ready to strike with coldfire punches then just as he struck Quin jumped in the way with roll out freeing Ivy hitting Lickitung in the face.

"Ivy you okay?" Quin asked checking on her.

"Yeah thanks to you." She answered.

"Shoot Plume" They so Swalot right by him.

"Here you go little guy." Swalot gave sat a oran berry by the hurt Torchic.

"Wha." Ivy and Quin surprised to see him help

"You Idiot he's the enemy!" Lickitung Snarled.

"But thier another resscue team." Swalot Defending what he did

"We'll talk about this during the mission." Snorlax grabbing him as they headed torwards Uproar forest.

"Yeah we did Guys the jumped the round happy to see that thier bullies are gone."

"Hey guys what's up?" Matt asked even though he already knew.

"Well it's like you said last night." Ivy answered

"Ahh so who might that be?" He asked

"Both Plume and Quin." she answered

"So you guys ready to train?" Matt asked

"Aww Matt can't we do it tomorrow I don't feel so good?" The Torchic asked.

"Sure Plume well we're off Later you three!" Matt said as he and Blaziken headed for the Western Cave.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now what's the Assignment?" Swalot asked his partners

"Actually Swalot were here to dig a small ditch here." Snorlax said stopping.

"Okay let's get started." Lickitung using gentle tone.

"Okay." Then Swalot started to dig

"So are we still going through with the plan?" Snorlax whispered

"Yes thier is no room for the weak on this team." Lickitung answered.

"That's good enough!" Snorlax giving the order to Swalot to stop.

"You sure? I mean it's sorta shallow?" he asked un aware of thier evil plan.

"Trust me it's perfect." Lickitung said helping Swalot outof the ditch.

Then Snorlax shot him point blank with a hyper beam.

"I'm glad we didn't have any revive seeds with us come on let's bury this waste of time in the grave he so gullibly dug for himself." Lickitung said. pushing the dirt on Swalot unaware that Swalot wasn't dead.

After They finished buring Swalot Then Lickitung turned around and pee'd on his grave.

"Was that really called for?" Snorlax asked.

"It what he deserves he defected and for that he was diposed of." Lickitung answered

"Now let's get out of here." Lickitung pulling an escape orb.

"Gladly!" Snorlax cackled. as the two telported away from the scene of their crime

Why Snorlax Why Lickitung Why! Swalot thought passed out in his shallow grave

Mean while In the Western Cave

"Matt you okay?" Blaziken asked noticing her partner hasn't said anything.

"Yeah It's just never mind." he answered. keeping the bad feeling he was getting from Blaziken.

"Alright what's really bothering you?" she asked.

"Wha?" he asked

"We've been around each other for so long I can tell when something's bothering you so out with it." She plainly said.

"I'm just getting this really bad feeling is all." he answered.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked as they journeyed deeper into the Cave

"I just can't shake that something bad's gonna happen." he answered

"Hopefully it just a feeling right?" She asked

"Right." He answered.

"Now let's..." Matt was saying before he was hit by a fireblast.

"Aww so you're Matt." A voice coming from the cave.

"Yeah what about it?" Matt asked.

"So you and that Blaziken are whats standing between me and rebirthing this tainted world." The voice continued

"How is this world tainted?" Blaziken asked.

"I mean it's seems just fine to me." Chris added

"Pity I really thought You would really want rebirth for this world but guess I was wrong now PERISH." The voice revealing itself as Missingno and Attack with ancient power. The two managed to dodge the ancient power but then He unleashed another fireblast Matt was able to dodge it but Blaziken wasn't.

"Why you!" Matt Enraged seeing Blaziken take that hit.

Then he used razorleaf Then Blaziken used flamethrower behind his razorleaf.

"Arrgh!" the Missingno let out

"You shall Perish." The Missingno then went crazy with slash as it continuesly attack Team GX.

Then they both tried to get some oran berries but Missingno blasted their toolbox away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you really think I would show you mercy." Missingno taunted but didn't notice that to sitrus berries fall out.

"We better keep these safe." They said hiding behind a rock grabbing the sitrus berries and Eating the oran berries.

Then they jumped from behind the rock to contiue the fight with Missingno.

"Why do you two fight insist on fighting me?" Missingno asked dodging a flurry from Blaziken and a Vinewhip onslaught from Matt.

"To keep the world safe from maniacs like you." They both Answered Connect with a flame kick Vine whip combo.

"Maniac Now That hurts." Missingno said switch it's form from A blob to a Kabutops Skeleton

"Did you see that?" Matt asked

"So what he transformed he's still going down." Blaziken answered focusing her energy.

Then the Two attacked The skeletal Kaputops but it countered them.

"I shall show you Oblivion in this world and the next!" The Skeletal Kabutops said using monstrous Hydro pump aiming for Blaziken but Matt pushed her out of the way and took the hit.

"Matt!" She shouted seeing her partner take the hit.

Then She rushed The Skeletal Kabutops with all of her attacks as one.

"Matt you okay?" She asked grabbing thier toolbox and rushing back to him.

"Yeah Chicki I'm okay?" Matt said making back to his feet.

"Hahahahaha Did you think your meager little flames would be enough to stop me?" Missingno Taunted Flying torwards the city in the form of A Skeletal Aerodactyl.

"Matt We have to Stop him." Blaziken said as the two went after Missingno.


	6. Chapter 6

As Matt and Blaziken continued thier chase to bring down Missingno they noticed A strange mound that climbed and through Blaziken from to Bring down Missingno with a Blazekick.

Then the two pokemon came crashing down Matt Caught Blaziken. While Missing no crashed into the mound. Then Team GX were shocked to see that Swalot was in the mound.

"Swalot! Please you can't be..You can't be Dead." Matt trying to get through to the Knocked out Swalot as Blaziken began to cry for him Blaziken.

Then Swalot began to cough and opened his eyes and saw Matt and Blaziken.

"Matt what's going on?" Swalot asked

"Me and Chicki are in the middle of a fight with ." Matt answered.

"That's..that's...thats a Missingno." Swalot said in fear.

So That's what he is. Matt thought.

Then Matt went back into the fray along with Swalot. Blaziken was holding her on against the Skeletal Aerodactyl Until he unleashed a fierce Steelwing Blasting her threw several trees Then Swalot attacked The Missingno with a sludge bomb which only made him mad. Next thing Swalot knew Missingno Was right thier about to unleash a skyattack But Matt used Frenzy plant to blast Missingno back. but Missingno wasn't defeated yet and came back with Another Skyattack Blasting Matt to where Blaziken landed.

"Now I shall have you join your friends." Missingno using Magnitude 8 sending Swalot flying and Landing on top of Matt and Blaziken.

Then He Turned into his ghost form and headed torwards the city.

in the Poke'mon square

Missingno was attacking every pokemon insight.

"Whiscash were here to defend you till our last Breath" team A.C.T. told Whiscash.

"Such loyalty...wasted." Missingno said Unleashing a hellish Hidden power leaving. Put Alakazam used Psychic to protect his team.

Then Charizard and Tyranitar. Followed thier leader attack with Fire Blast and Rockthrow.

"Damn You" Missingno Shouted.

Then Missingno used Double team creating a hundred clones of him self and They all unleashed The Hellish Hidden power on Alakazam incapacitating him and Then They did same To Tyrannitar and Charizard. Then the clones faded away

"I shall Enjoy killing you with my own hands."

Just as Missingno was About to Blast Whiscash He was struck by A razorleaf and a Sludge bomb Then Blaziken came down and Struck him with her meteorstyle Blazekick.

"ARrrgh! You just don't know when to give up!" Missingno turning his Attention to Team GX and Swalot.

"What can we say where Gluttons for punishment." Blaziken taunted

"You just had to used that line!" Swalot huffed remember how Team Glutton put him in the Shallow grave they found him in.

"Sorry Swalot." She apologized then went back to fighting Missingno.

Then Missingno Used Double team Sourrounding The Three pokemon Then was going to Blast them all with the Same Hidden Power he took out Team A.C.T. with but Alakazam protected the three.

"If you insist on protecting them then you shall Die in thier Place" Missingno said as all the clones Jumped on top of Alakazam and Shot Nightshade after nightshade after nightshade in his face Matt Used another Frenzy plant to get all the clones off of Alakazam but Alakazam was bleeding out all over his body.

"Hang on Alakazam!" Matt shouted. Then Matt tried to give him the sitrus Berry he was saving for later but Alakazam pushed it away and Told Matt with his last Breath."Every Pilgrim goes on a Pilgrimage some reach the end before cough. Now I must Slip to void" Then Alakazam closed his eyes for the last time.

"Alakazam No don't go. stay with us." Matt Begging the dead body of Alakazam.

"Matt.." Chicki was trying to say but.

Matt Turned his head and Cold rage was let off.

"You Monster How can you just slaughter the innocent?" Matt was now furious

"Hahahahahahaha It's all part of The rebirth of this world!" Missingno was laughinng Manically at Matt.

Then Matt Charged torwards Missingno Throwing Razorvine after Razorvine. Which Missingno was bearly dodging.

"Aww what's the Matter did I kill someone you care about? Don't worry You Shall all join him!" Missingno Began focusing his energy then used Double Team and Was gonna Use a major Nightshade but Whiscash used Fissure to give The three an opening

"You Think a fissure will be enough to Stop me!" Missingno asked Getting read to blast Whiscash with His hidden power.

"No! All that was suppose to do was Distracted you!"

"What!?" He angrily asked.

Next thing Missingno knew he couldn't move. Then Matt used Nightmare Overgrowth to constrict Missingno and Fire thousands of Bulletseeds at him Then Blaziken Used her Infernal Blast

Then Tyranitar and Charizard Got up and Saw thier leader was dead IN which the Two older pokemon cried for they're long time leader and friend. That is when they Blasted Missing no with FireBlast and Dragon's rage. As all of the Pokemon watched as Incenerated.

"Huhuhuhu so long ." Matt said as Sun started to rise.

"Matt Blaziken you're turning into Stone." Swalot noticed as he blurted out in horror.

"Wha... Listen Tell tim Mercy I'm sorry it looks like we won't get around to training." Matt told Swalot Then Matt and Blaziken gave each other one last embrace as they slowly turned to Stone.

"Whiscash Isn't there something you can do?" Swalot asked.

"There is one thing but it's to risky." Swalot told

"Please Whiscash save thier lives as they save so many." Swalot Begged.

Then Whiscash used fissure on the two Freeing them from thier petrication.  
"Whiscash You did it." Swalot became happy.

"Yeah Now I must rest for A while."

The Morning After

"I've Called every Pokemon Matt and Gengar here today to pay our respect's to a fallen comrad." Whiscash started as The pokemon were crying over the loss of Alakazam

"Now Alakazam was one of the Brightest and Bravest he gave his life protecting me his team and another Team from the nightmare that was Missingno thanks to combined efforts of Teams ACT GX and one Brave Swalot. We can all rest a little easier. Now if anyone would like to say A few words or fond Memories of Alakazam Please do so." Whiscash trying to hold back his tears

Then Matt Gott up with Tears in his Eyes and said. "I owe Alakazam My life cause if wouldn't have used that Psychic to save me he'd probably still be here I'm sorry Alakazam I should have been more Careful I should've did things differently I..." Then Matt just bursted into tears. In which Blaziken and Team Mercy came to side.

"It's okay Matt it's okay." Ivy told him.

Then Gengar Got up and spilled this"Me and Alakazam we never truly saw eye to eye but I know that he was a good guy in all that jazz which made us rivals I can say thier were many of time were I got sick to my stomach hanging around him but he taught me more things about being a leader to my team then anybody for that I thank him!" Then he dropped a Scarf into his casket.

Then Swalot Got up and Team Glutton said "Nobody care what you have to say." Which made Swalot angry which was rare cause he never got angry and Jumped on Lickitung and Tried to ring his neck but Charizard an Tyranitar pulled him off and told him "Those two aren't worth cause what goes around comes around."

Then Team Glutton Got up to Pay thier respect "Alakazam I was wondering when you'd kick the bucket you freakin goodie two shoes." Lickitung said

"Uhh you made me sick Snorlax" spitting on Alakazam body In which Mattt Became furious and Started Choking the life out of Snorlax Then He lifted him off the ground Started fireing Bullet seeds at his Stomach.

"Matt Do you think this what Alakazam would have wanted?" Blaziken asked in fear for the life of Snorlax.

"No." Matt said throwing Snorlax to ground then he ran to Mount Moonview.

"You see that? Now what kinda of person does that at a funeral?" Lickitung being sarcastic while Snorlax wasn't moving Then Whiscash told them "You to are hereby revoked as A pokemon rescuers."

"Coeur d'Alene Alakazam." Swalot said looking at the body of his hero.

At Mount Moonview

"Matt You okay?" Blaziken asked.

"No its hard saying good bye to someone who did so much for us and someone who we strive to be like." Matt Still crying about the death of Alakazam

"Look I know you're torn up inside over his." Death I am to She said crying with him while team Mercy hid in a bush eavesdropping.

"Listen Chicki I don't think I should lead anymore?" Matt still crying and unstable

What Team Mercy thought

"Matt Listen you're A great leader and with you I know that when the leaves are on the ground fall has come and the blue skies turn warm like love for you."  
"Aww." Ivy Gave ouut a sigh hering the two talk

"Yuck" Quin said hering the two

"Okay you three might as well come out"

"Matt Please Don't leave us We need You" Plume was Crying against Matt's Chest then Matt had a flash back to when he was like that

"Please Matt who will save the Pokemon if you're gone?"Ivy asked crying as well

"Then if you're gone everyone will lose thier holds to sorrow and then thier will be no more heroes follow." Quin said then he started crying cause Ivy was crying.

"Okay I want leave none of you I Promise." Matt Told the three younger pokemon and Then kissed Blaziken.

Several weeks Later.

"Hi Sweetie How's things with the new partner?" Miss Kangaskhan asked

"Miss Kangaskhan I think I'm inlove with her." Swalot let out.

"Aww sweetie that's really sweet I knew you to were destined to be." She let out.

"Thanks for making us a team Miss Kangaskhan."

"You welcome you should go she's waiting for you." she said spotting Bayleef

MeanWhile

"Matt what's wrong?" Ivy asked noticing he stopped.

"I thought I just saw Alakazam." he told her.

"Just look up at the sky you can se him every where smiling down on us." Blaziken told him as Teams GX and Mercy headed back from Alakazam's grave after leaving some flowers

The end


End file.
